Remember When
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: What happens when Jack comes back to visit an older Jamie and finds that his very first believer doesn't believe in him anymore? A sort of series of drablets on Jack's reaction and his memories about his favorite believer.
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Just this story.

* * *

_**(Intro)**_

_I remember when we used to laugh._

_And now I wish those nights would last. _

* * *

Jack had his hand against the glass window of the first floor, peering inside to see if there was any movement in the house. He frowned some and flew up to the upstairs bedroom. He lightly rapped his knuckles against the window.

"Jamie?"

His frown deepened as there was no response.

He knocked a littler harder.

"Jamie!"

Sure, the now eighteen year-old kid had a busy schedule now that he had just graduated high school and was heading to college, but the kid wouldn't just forget his best friend, now would he? It was winter break and Jack wanted to hear all about what Jamie had been up to. It had been so long since he had heard Jamie's voice. He missed it.

"Jamie!"

The light inside the room was suddenly switched on, blinding Jack for a moment. He immediately grinned as he saw his friend. The kid hadn't forgotten him, he scolded himself. Jack tapped the window with his staff.

"About time you showed up," he teased.

But Jamie wasn't even looking at the window. He was busying himself with a few boxes that were sitting just outside his bedroom door.

"Hey, Jamie?" Jack called out again, tapping the window again. "I could help with those boxes, if you, you know... let me in?"

Jamie still gave Jack no attention. "Hey, Sophie. Would you stop that tapping noise?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly. That tapping noise?

Jamie wasn't... wasn't referring to him as just a noise, was he?

Jack shook his head.

No, no, no. He was just distracted. Jamie wouldn't... Jamie wouldn't forget him. There was no way he'd forget... and stop believing.

"Haha, very funny, Jamie. It's me, Jack. So cut it out and let me in!" the Guardian of Fun demanded.

"Sophie!" Jamie called out crossly.

"What?" his sister responded just as crossly as she popped out of her bedroom.

"Stop making that noise!"

"What noise?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Don't act like that," Jamie scolded his preteen sister. "You know what I mean. That, that tapping noise. It sounded like you were trying to play the piano on your window or something."

Sophie cocked her head before glancing at Jamie's window.

Jack made a slight wave to her. Maybe she could get Jamie to realize he was there?

Sophie raised an eyebrow then glanced at her brother. "Have you taken a look at your window?"

"Why would my window be making tapping noises?!"

Sophie stared at her brother in shock. "Why? It's Jack!" she pointed at the _patient_ Guardian hovering by the window.

Jamie turned toward his window and frowned. "Jack? I don't see anyone."

Jack's blue eyes widened in shock.

"J-Jamie?" he whispered as he put a hand toward his heart as if in attempt to keep it from breaking. This, this couldn't be happening!

Sophie's eyes were just as wide.

"Jamie... You don't see him?"

He gave his sister a bewildered look. "Who am I suppose to see? There's no one out there," he gestured toward the frozen Jack. "Who would be outside my window at this time of night anyways?"

"Jamie Bennett! I can't believe you."

"What?" her brother asked sharply, annoyed with his little sister.

"You..." she poked his chest hard. "You don't believe in Jack Frost anymore... do you?"

She looked up at him a bit hopefully. Maybe he still did, deep down, and just needed to be shaken out of it. She glanced at Jack. He didn't look too good. Still shocked, no doubt. She'd fix things in a moment.

Jamie laughed. "Jack Frost? That old fairytale?"

Sophie's hope shattered along with the broken pieces of Jack's fragile heart.

"Silly Sophie," Jamie chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Aren't you getting a bit old for that childish stuff?"

"Ch-childish?!" she asked in disbelief.

Jamie sighed some. "Come on, Sophie. You're going to thirteen soon. It's time you grew up."

Sophie stared at her brother. She had no words to say to him to anymore...

"Goodbye. Jamie," she whispered before slamming his door behind her.

And that's when her tears started flowing.

* * *

It had been about an hour of sniffling before Sophie finally pulled herself together and made her way down the stairs. She hesitated some as she opened the kitchen door. Would the wintery guardian still be there?

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Sophie..."

"Jack!" Sophie said surprised yet grateful to find him perched on his staff staring upward towards Jamie's room.

She shifted a bit uneasily. "Um... you wanna come in?"

Jack gave her a small sad smile. "Sure."

It was an awkward silent few minutes as Sophie let Jack sit at the kitchen table and poured some warm tea for the two of them. Jack probably wouldn't touch the tea. His preference was hot cocoa, but they were out.

"So..." Sophie started out slowly, stirring her tea at the same time. She glanced over at Jack only to be faced with a dazed look. He wasn't even seeing her at the moment.

She sighed softly. She was a poor substitute for her brother and she knew it.

"Jack." She nudged him some in hopes of getting his attention. "Jack."

He blinked slowly, finally focusing on Sophie. "Huh, what?"

She shook her head slightly. _"Oh Jamie... what have you done?"_

"Want to go up to the game room?"

Jack's eyes brightened for a moment then dimmed as he remembered that Jamie wouldn't be there. "I-I guess," he murmured.

Sophie pursed her lips some but took the Guardian of Fun's cold hand to lead him to the gameroom.

It was a medium sized room with a couch on one side with a tv in front of it and a ping pong table and the opposite side of the room.

Jack smiled sadly as he gazed at the rather dusty room. It hadn't been used since Jamie left for college. Sophie never went in as a sign of respect for her brother and Jack. It was their secret place. But not so much anymore. Jack sighed softly as he plopped down on the couch and pulled up his knees tightly against his chest.

Losing believers wasn't strange or new to him. But this was different... Jamie had been his very first believer. The two had created such a special bond. Jack had promised he'd always be there for Jamie and the latter had promised to always believe in him. What went wrong? Jack had kept his side of the promise... so why wasn't Jamie keeping his?

He sobbed silently, hiding his face in his knees.

Sophie watched the guardian sadly. It hurt her to see the fun-loving guardian so depressed. But losing a friend like this had to be hard on his child-like self. If only there was something she could do... but there really wasn't anything that would comfort the winter spirit. All she could was sit quietly at the feet of the couch and be there for him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Well as you can probably guess this story was inspired by the song "Those Nights" by Skillet. I just felt the song fit so well. X3 I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story/series of drablets! :3 Later!


	2. Laugh About Nothing At All

_~I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all.~_

_(Back-flash)_

It was early February when Jack made his way to Burgess. He was looking forward to being back. He grinned as he thought about the little surprise he'd give Jamie. He wasn't suppose to be back until next week but he made a few 'adjustments' to his schedule to come see his favorite little buddy. Well Jamie wasn't really little anymore. He was quickly catching up in height to Jack and he had just turned eleven! Jack didn't mind though. Height couldn't keep you from having fun.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He gave Jamie's window a light tap with his staff to signal his arrival. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of how surprised his friend would be.

_Creaaak._

"J-Jack?!"

Jack smirked but it soon faded as he noticed Jamie giving him a weak smile as he motioned for the winter guardian to come in.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" he asked immediately.

Jamie blinked. "Um nothing. Nothing's wrong, Jack. That is besides the point anyways!" he said a bit crossly. "The real question is what are _you_ doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in Switzerland or something still."

Jack shook his head as he rested against his staff. "Naw, I already finished up there. Decided to come back here to see you."

He smiled some as he noted a real smile tugging at Jamie's lips.

His eyes suddenly brightened as an idea came to him.

"You're free today, right?"

Jamie nodded, giving his friend a confused look. "Yeah... it's Friday."

"Great! Now where do you keep all your winter gear?"

"In the basement. But why would you need that?"

Jack chuckled as he headed for the basement. "You'll see, you'll see."

* * *

"Jaaaack! Slow down!" Jamie yelled.

It had been only about fifteen minutes since Jack had found the ski set in the basement and had taken off with Jamie in tow for the nearest mountains. The trip had been short thanks to the wind but Jamie hadn't been expecting this...

The skis that Jack had somewhat forcefully strapped onto his feet were rather long and the poles? What were they suppose to do?! They definitely weren't helping him stop or slow down.

"JAAAACK!" he tried yelling again.

He was going so fast that he wasn't sure if the his friend was in front of him or behind him.

"JACK! I CAN'T STOP!"

"Put your knees together!"

"What?!" Jamie yelled. He was still going so fast. It was hard to catch what Jack was saying. "I can't hear you!"

"Your knees! Your knees!"

"My what?!"

"Watch out!"

"WHAT?!"

"WATCH OU-"

_PLOP!_

"Jamie! Oh North is going to kill me for this... not to mention your mom won't be pleased. Jamie!"

"Mmmph..." came Jamie's voice out of the small hill of snow.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Mmph!"

"Oh right!"

Jack tugged at Jamie's legs to pull him out of the snow. He was about to ask how he was feeling but couldn't. Instead, out of his lips came out a soft laugh.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Whaff tho funny?"

"Y-you!" Jack said, still laughing.

"Me? You should take a look at yourself," he retorted with a smug grin.

"Me?"

"Yeah after I throw this snowball at you!" Jamie grinned as his weapon landed smack in Jack's face.

"Hey!"

Jamie ducked as a snowball whizzed over his head. "You asked for it!"

"Now you're asking for it!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Jamie and Jack had no idea how long it had been since they first began their snowball fight. A couple of hours? But it didn't seem like that long... well, if it weren't for the moon in the sky. They hadn't noticed the moon until they had plopped into snow in exhaustion to look up at the sky.

"That was epic, Jack," Jamie whispered as he faced the stars.

Jack grinned. "Yeah... real epic."

Jamie laughed softly. "That was really fun. Can we do it again sometime?"

Jack turned his head so he could see his friend. "Sure."

Jamie sat up and wiped some snow off his hair and pants before he stared up at the sky again.

"Hey, Jack..."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks..."

The guardian cocked his head some. "For what?"

"For... for today. Making me laugh," Jamie chuckled. "For no reason at all."

Jack gave his friend a cheeky grin. "Well you know me."

Jamie gave Jack a soft smile. "Yeah... but I really do mean it. Thanks."

"No problem, Jamie."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_The first drabble! :D I know... short but sweet? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it and will look forward to the next couple of 'drabbles.' X3

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**BrokenSouloftheDarkness-**I READ THE SUMMARY AND PREPARED MYSELF. THAT PREPARATION WAS SHOT. TOOOO HELL. TTTTTT-TTTTTT

_Um I'm sorry? D: I didn't mean to upset you! But thank you for the review. I hope this drabble/chapter will make you feel better! I'm so sorry! TToTT Forgive me, please?_


	3. Important Notice

I am sorry to say that I might have lost all my documents for fanfiction due to an incident with my tablet pc. My tablet is fixable at the moment but all the documents will be gone. :( There is a chance to save them but I'm not positive. I do have a few of the fanfictions saved on my Toshiba laptop (that I have brought back to life after a year of unused after being replaced by my tablet pc...). So all is not lost. But I did want to let you guys know that several (technically most) of my stories will take awhile to update since I'll have to start from scratch. My sincere apologies. I'm pretty upset about this... Been crying a lot to be honest. *sighs* These things do happen. So...at the moment I'll probably be focusing on updating my newer fanfics and will most likely be posting new fanfics until I find out more about how things will work for my tablet pc and I get done with school this week and next week. Just check my profile for updates on that stuff. I hope things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to save those docs from my tablet pc. Until then, I'll be using my Toshiba. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! It'll make me feel better and well it's always nice. ^^ Thanks again for your understanding.

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
